


Eve's Children

by misszuipperips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misszuipperips/pseuds/misszuipperips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve loves her children fiercely; she is the mother of a family that will tear the world apart for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eve's Children

Eve does not see monsters when she looks at her children; she sees works of art that she’s crafted carefully. She does not see walking nightmares; she sees fables and fairy tales walking amongst the unworthy. Her children take her breath away as soon as she finds the newest spark that lights up whenever an insignificant human joins the ranks of a family that protects each other far better than anything humanity could ever do.

  Each new species is created with her love and adoration— they are cradled so carefully until it is safe for them to slither out of her arms and into the world. They love her as fiercely as she loves them; theirs is a family that will kill and die for one another. Eve mourns for each time a light fades out of sight; she does not weep for the loss of her children, but she does feel anger. She still allows for hunters to kill her children, for she knows it is a way to stop those who would reveal themselves to humanity at the wrong moment.

         (There will be a time where blood will be spilled and Eve will try to decimate humanity, but now is not that time.)

She watches from the depths of Purgatory as her offspring are hunted down— crying out in **r a g e** as her firstborns are captured and slaughtered like they were no more than _animals_. When her dragons summon her, she aches to hunt down the being that dared to destroy the balance between her family and humanity.

Instead, she is killed for trying to bargain with the Winchesters; she is rendered unable to protect her children as she so desperately wanted and needed to. Her children would have to fend for themselves.


End file.
